


Bromeo and Hoeliet

by lucky__dice



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky__dice/pseuds/lucky__dice
Summary: They love
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 5





	Bromeo and Hoeliet

Dirk is a fucking asshole. He thinks he's so smart and that he's better than everyone else. Which is hella surprising given the fact that he's so damn insecure. He feels like a piece of shit but at the same time he thinks he's better than everyone else, it's unbelievable. He's unnecessarily rude, a dickhead, very stuck on the things (and people) that he hates. Which is another thing about him that doesn't make sense. Why would you put so much energy into people or things that you hate??? Just get over it, stop thinking about it. But he can't. He's not gonna ever get over the people he hates because he has no ability to deal with his own emotions, it's like he never learned, nor desired to know what the fuck goes on in his mind. It's like he fears dealing with it. And it is such a burden for him and everybody around him. That's why at this point Jake decided to just stop thinking about it.

Jake doesn't like thinking about what happened between him and Dirk. It's all a blur, a bunch of messy memories, many of them great and some of them depressing. But generally he just gets a sick feeling in his stomach, like he's gonna throw up, because thinking about Dirk, for some reason, gives him anxiety. It's partly because he has abandonment issues. Maybe it's abandonment issues or maybe it's just that Dirk fucked up the narrative in a way that he made Jake be emotionally over-attached to him, who knows. It's confusing. In any case, he's trying to get over it, no matter how hard it seems, or how incredibly impossible it may have seemed when they broke up two months ago. 

It is especially hard when they have to face each other everyday. Jake doesn't know if the change in Dirk's behavior is just Jake's brain going haywire and trying to make him seem like an awful person just so he can forget him more easily or if he actually changed or if Dirk is just putting on a show, knowing that Jake is watching. And Jake doesn't know if his deal with Jane is actually real or not, if maybe he's the one putting on a show, trying to make Dirk feel bad for leaving him. Actually, he doesn't have a doubt. He knows that he's been purposefully putting on a show, speaking loudly or prompting topics of conversation that make his friends be surprised and talk loud when Dirk is near. Yes, he knows, it's kind of psychotic. 

Hopefully they both realise that each of their lives consist of many more things than just trying to one-up each other somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm just venting about my ex but trying to make it seem like a DirkJake fic, haha dont mind me


End file.
